Things Turn Out for the Better
by fefetasprite
Summary: When Fionna transfers to a boarding school, what will she think of the people there? Rated T for swearing and Marshall Lee's pervertedness. AU!


hello my precious babies! how are you guys? i just wanted to thank you guys for staying loyal to this very lame story. hopefully when i re-write it it'll be much better and less overdramatic. and much longer too! i'll try to work on longer chapters, and add more details so you can get a real feel of the story.  
(i also read every review that was posted. keep reviewing, it motivates me!) alright, here's where i leave off. enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- i do not own adventure time!

* * *

"Dad, hurry up. I'm ready to leave!" A blonde, bubbly girl put her arms on her defined hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Fionna just wanted to get this over with. It was the start of a new school year, and it was at a boarding school. She didn't know anyone. She'd probably stick out like a sore thumb, considering how much of an odd ball she was. She wasn't like other girls. She was an adventuress, and while she may have been ready to take on any challenge, this certainly wasn't one she did. But, of course, her balding, burly father had to go to Russia for four years to visit her grandmother. That was the entire high school experience he'd be missing out on. Just like he missed out on everything. Fionna didn't really care anymore.  
Her father walked up. "Sorry, doll. Come on, climb in the car. It's gonna be a long drive." Frowning, she did as she was told, shifting her green messenger bag over her lap as she sat down in the old Impala. It sure as hell was gonna be a long drive, considering there was going to be an awkward silence. She didn't plan on making conversation.

After about 45 minutes, the blonde was plenty bored. She propped her head up using the palm of her hand, and she gazed out the window. Trees zoomed by the window as the car passed by. It was an ocean of trees and trees and guess what, MORE trees, until you could see roads starting to join together. She assumed they were approaching a toll gate. Her assumptions were correct.

"Fionna, look in the little cubby for loose change." Her father asked, pulling out his thick wallet. Man, he had a lot of cash on him. As always. She leaned forward, snatching the coins, and placing them in her father's hand. 'Hopefully, there's no more interaction after this.' She thought to herself, and as soon as the gate was lifted, her father began to drive again.

About two more hours passed, and finally they approached. Wow. It was huge, and it resembled a castle. The bricks were grey, and it had colossal double doors at the front. The site appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Oh, well. She checked her phone. It was 2:37 pm, and she still had full bars. Thank god.

"Well, here you are. Have fun, daughter." Fionna glanced at him, blinked, and climbed out of the car, putting her phone back into her bag. She walked around the car to the trunk, pulled out her two bags of luggage, and strolled up to the door, where she gave a firm knock. The doors swung open in a slow, majestic manner, and the headmistress revealed herself. "Welcome, Miss Fionna. Please, come in." Everything was silent. The headmistress called over a man to pick up her things, and she took a step backwards to walk alongside Fionna. "Here in the Academy of Ooo, you'll learn everything you need to know for college, and you'll be taking our most advanced classes. You're a very smart young lady, from the grades I've seen, and we're happy to have you here with us. Here," she paused for a moment as another man passed by with a pile of things that he swiftly handed to her, "is a laptop that you get to keep for all your time on campus. You can customize it in any way, and access any website as long as you're not viewing anything inappropriate. Wi-Fi is available from 7:00 am-11:00 pm. That is also your curfew." She placed it on Fionna's hands. "Here is your uniform. It consists of a white button up shirt tucked into a grey skirt, with a black blazer that has our emblem. You are in second year, since you are 15 years old, and therefore must wear a burgundy tie. The tie is provided by the school. You are welcome to add accessories to your uniform as long as they do not use profanity and/or something inappropriate. You have your own choice of shoes, excluding flip flops or crocs, and headwear is optional." She placed three complete uniforms above the laptop. "Here is your schedule. You will give it to your teacher in each class for them to sign, and you get to keep it until next week for you to memorize." She set the schedule on top of the stack. "And finally, here is your dorm key. You will be sharing your dorm with two other girls. Sadly, since you transferred here during second year, you did not have the chance of picking your dorm. We've placed you with excellent girls, though, and we wish for you get along. Class begins next week. We hope you have a wonderful time at our school." She opened the dorm for her, smiled at her, and put the key above everything else. Fionna thanked her politely. And with that, she was off to go greet freshmen. Wow, that woman's lungs are amazing, considering how much she talked. Dorm G13. Hmm. She strided in, kicking the door close with her foot, and made a beeline for her room to put the things in her hands down. Quickly, she went back to retrieve her luggage and ran back to her room. That must have been loud as fuck, but she didn't mind. First, she began putting away her clothes, hanging them on the available coat hangers and putting them in drawers (she kept a separate space for uniforms). She put all her shoes neatly next to each other, and then stored her underwear and socks in a drawer. The biggest problem was over, and it had only taken her about 15 minutes. She saw there was a shelf, so she placed a couple of books there and a snow globe she brought along to remind her of home. Beside it, she put some extra school supplies (packs of paper, pens, etc). She also tacked in a poster of zombies and another of a sword lodged in a rock. She had always wanted a sword like that. Finally, she added her favorite quilt to the bedding and her cat plushie, Cake. She's had Cake ever since she was a baby. "Ah, I'm done!" She exclaimed, falling back into her bed.

Fionna heard the sound of a door opening, and then two voices she didn't recognize. Those must've been her roommates. Well, she might as well go introduce herself. She glanced in the mirror to give her appearance a quick check, and stepped out. Peeking around the corner, she spotted two girls she presumed her roommates. They looked to be older, or maybe just freakishly tall? Calm down, Fionna. "Uh." She uncharacteristically stuttered. The two heads snapped towards her, long hair flying around. They gave each other a look, and a pink-haired girl stood, flattened out her skirt, and walked up to the blonde. "Greetings, roomie. My name is Bonnibel, but everyone around here calls me Bubblegum. You are welcome to call me as such, if you desire." Her voice was melodic, and sounded quite proper. The raven-haired girl at the couch seemed to be more carefree and, from what she could see, the rocker type of girl. She rose her left hand, forming the familiar peace sign with her fingers, and drawled, "The name's Marceline. Don't mess with my shit, and I won't mess with yours." Fionna nodded, even if the brunette couldn't see her. "I'm Fionna. You guys seem pretty cool." She gave Bubblegum a grin. "It's 'cause we are." Marceline commented, before returning her attention to the show she was watching. Hm. Fionna hadn't noticed the plasma there. "Well, I must head out. My partner is currently waiting for me." Bubblegum swung her bag over her shoulder. "Partner?" "Yeah, that's just Bonnie's way of saying boyfriend. She's just a goody goody. Don't pay much attention to her." Marceline waved her hand around in nonchalance. "It would be better to pay attention to me than to you, Marceline. We all know you're bad news." Bubblegum allowed herself to smile mischievously. "Ohahaho? Oh really?" Marceline was now twisting around to face the other two, her face clearly spelling out a challenge. "And this is where I take my leave. Take care, Fionna," she paused to nod at Fionna, "Marceline." she winked at Marceline and closed the door she had previously opened. "Ugh, isn't she a little ball of fun." She heard the older girl mutter to herself. Fionna rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "I'll be in my room if you need me." The blonde began to retreat to her room with a simple "I won't." from Marceline.

Once she was at her room again, she pulled her assigned laptop onto her thighs and added little stickers of swords, along with various cats and rabbits. She loved those. She opened up the computer and turned it on, going on the user account and clicking on the Control Panel to customize her user account. She typed in her account name as simply 'Fi' and put a little picture of a cartoon cat as the icon. She enabled the password option, and made it 'adventuretime'. The password hint was, 'what time is it? :D', since she loved to make that joke. That was done. Now, she could download the chat client of her personal preference, Adventure Chat™ (it was pretty popular among teens anyway), and Google Chrome. Internet Explorer was yucky. She signed into Gmail, and watched as her theme and bookmarks appeared, and into Adventure Chat™. She only had her older sister and a couple of old friends she had managed to keep, despite her constant traveling, on her contact list. Maybe she could fill it up as soon as she made friends here.

Fionna soon began to feel tired. The sun's rays were no longer what was being emitted through the window, but the moon's glow. She turned off her computer and set it aside, tucking herself in. Today had been a big day, after all.


End file.
